Typically, compiled software code is created by a developer and then is executed by a processing system, which these days is often a cluster processing systems. For a cluster processing system, the developer develops (e.g., writes, tests, debugs, etc.) the software using a development environment running on the system for cluster processing, compiles the software on the system for cluster processing, and executes the software on the system for cluster processing. In the event that the user desires to develop software using a local development system, they develop the software on the local development system, compile the software on the local development system, and execute the software on the local development system. Software that is developed on the local development system is not guaranteed to execute correctly on the remote system for cluster processing. In the event that the developer wishes to develop code on the local development system (e.g., because it has customizations preferred by the developer, because it is local and more responsive, because has development software preferred by the developer, etc.) but execute the code on the cluster system (e.g., because it is more powerful than the local development system, because it contains a data set not otherwise accessible to the developer, etc.), a problem is created wherein extra development effort is required of the developer, slowing down development progress.